In-vehicle systems capable of providing navigation instructions, playing a song, making a phone call, etc, have become commonplace in vehicles. In-vehicle systems can comprise interface buttons, joysticks, touch interface display monitors, microphones and speakers to allow users to interact with the in-vehicle system. Users typically use a microphone to input speech or voice commands, wherein the in-vehicle system interprets the user's speech command and executes one or more actions responsive to the user's command. However, in-vehicle systems can often make mistakes in recognizing users' speech commands.
In-vehicle systems typically allow a user to re-input a speech command when the in-vehicle system does not recognize an input or when a user indicates that the in-vehicle system misrecognized the user's command. However, such a method of fixing mistakes in recognizing a user's input is ineffective. For example, a user can re-input the same speech command in order to fix a previously misrecognized command and the in-vehicle system can make the same mistake in misrecognizing the users' input. A user can thus be required to re-input a speech command several times without fixing the mistake in the in-vehicle system's recognition of the speech command. Such a method of re-inputting speech commands without yielding correct results can frustrate a user and lead to a poor user experience.
In addition, the American Axle and Manufacturing Guidelines (AAM GL), provides that a single glance time on display screen of an in-vehicle system should not exceed two seconds and the time to complete a task on an in-vehicle system should not exceed twenty seconds of total glance time. A user seeking to fix mistakes in an in-vehicle system's recognition a voice command by re-inputting the speech command typically has to perform a series of steps. For example, a user seeking to re-input a misrecognized address must press a ‘back’ or a ‘home’ button one or more times to reach a state name input interface, a city name, street number or street name input interface menus and re-input location information in each interface menu. Such a method of fixing mistakes thus typically requires more than two seconds of glance time and more than twenty seconds to complete the input task.